


Let's Just Fall in Love for the Hell of It

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Lime, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: It had started with simply just a joint writing session together, a space for Wataru to relax with some quiet. That was, until Nayuta decided things were a little too quiet and a little too distant between them.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Let's Just Fall in Love for the Hell of It

**Author's Note:**

> My people needed more NayuWata and I am more than happy to provide them with the food

Nayuta was watching him, that much Wataru could tell. Heck, he could _f_ _eel_ it! Those narrowed eyes burning into his back as the both worked on their individual papers; both lyrics and class assignments. He was beginning to clam up and his pencil constantly slipped from his finger hold, faintly scratching light lines over the white sheets on the table. 

His sense of sound was becoming muffled, only his breathing being clear and he jumped in his his seat when Nayuta’s breath ghosted by his ear and the vocalist’s hand pressed on the table in front of him, gently slipping the pencil from his grip, “You look tense…so troubled, Matoba. Tell me, what can I do to help?”

Wataru blinked and darted his gaze to look at Nayuta, “H-Help me? Why would you want to help me? N-Nothing’s wrong, I’m just fine!”

Nayuta chuckled, “You clearly just have a lot on your mind. Is it me? Do I make you feel things, Satozuka’s little brother~?”

Wataru _tched_ in annoyance but didn’t push Nayuta back, “Don’t dare label me as that. I am so much more than just the boy who sits in his sibling’s shadow”.

“Of course, you’re actually so much better than him,” Nayuta chuckled huskily and his hands slid down over his chest making Wataru bite his lip and shudder. Nayuta let his hands roam across him and dragged one back up to tilt Wataru’s head back gently, his fingertip stroking under his chin, “I much prefer you to that obsessive prick - no offence~”

Wataru didn’t know how to respond, only managing to have his breath hitch as he gasped, Nayuta’s hand had shifted up underneath his shirt and the bassist could feel his heart drumming wildly in his ears. Deafening. The next thing he knew was Nayuta’s lips were attached to his neck, sucking at the skin and nipping with his teeth to distract him from the way Nayuta begun to play with his nipples.

The redhead squeaked at the feeling. What was even happening to him? Why was Nayuta suddenly touching him like this? He realised he’d never been this close to the other before but now that he was he let his eyes lazily drift over his features; his defined jawline, the fire in his eyes, his rough touch that was making his skin burn.

“I knew you’d be willing~ Nobody’s set to disturb us for awhile, so…why don’t you and I have a little fun~?”

The tables turned on Wataru even further when in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, Nayuta had him half-undressed from the top and pinned to the table he’d been working at, his papers scattered on the floor. Nayuta loomed over him as he discarded his own shirt and once more set to attacking Wataru with his lips, nipping and lightly grazing with his teeth.

Passionate fire ripped through the bassist as he tilted his head back as much as he could, forcing his torso to arch in turn and a gentle groan flowed from his mouth. He felt Nayuta’s grin and the jingling of his belt being unbuckled. The vocalist didn’t let up as he slid his hands to Wataru’s waist and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, each press of his lips to Wataru’s neck felt like a cigarette burn.

Nayuta was laying his mark on him.

Wataru whined, the sound needy and wanting. He writhed impatiently under Nayuta’s touch. The silver-haired vocalist trailed wet kisses down his neck and his chest, even down further to where his hands held him and he looked up, lifting his head with a victorious smirk.

“Even I know it’s not the right place to actually take you here and now, but since you seem to like it so much then why don’t we continue this a little later~? I’ll make you forget all about your stressful worries that travel around in that pretty little mind of yours~”

Wataru’s tongue felt dry and he tried to speak only to cry out softly in a moan, closing his eyes; Nayuta had lifted him further onto the table and loomed over him again, hands having left his waist and now pressed either side of his head above his shoulders. Their lower regions were pressed together, only free from the confinements of their trousers which hung around their knees. Nayuta rocked into him, with Wataru feeling his growing bulge rub against his own rhythmically.

His body wasn’t disagreeing with what was happening and his mind felt too blurry to truly comprehend what was happening or how he’d found himself in such an act with the man his brother trailed after.

Nayuta started to grunt softly with each snap of his hips and Wataru’s own began to twitch and buck gently in response, heat beginning to warm in his stomach. He was feeling blissful and didn’t even mind the wetness that was starting to seep through and stain his underwear, mixing with Nayuta’s own as the grunting became more apparent, the rocking quickened and those burning hands were on his hips again to keep them both steady as Nayuta hit into him again and again.

They came together, Wataru crying out as he curled his fingers into Nayuta’s hair and Nayuta, in turn, biting down onto his shoulder. Wataru let go, shivering from his limit being reached and panted heavily, looking at Nayuta with a lustful glaze over his eyes. Nayuta sat him up as he pulled away but not without pressing his lips firmly over Wataru’s.

“See? I knew you’d enjoy that eventually~ Your body was so submissive, I’m impressed I even have that sort of effect on someone such as yourself~,” He leaned in to whisper in his ear as his hand pressed on Wataru’s bulge and made him lightly jolt, “You came pretty damn good too, huh~? My offer still stands if you wanna go all the way sometime~”

“Later…,” Wataru breathed, “T-Take me later~ I can make an excuse to get away from everyone else for the night if you can”.

“Heh, of course I can~ I don’t have to tell my bunch of bumbling idiots anything they don’t deserve to know”.

Wataru smiled and felt his heart flutter when Nayuta allowed him to reach up and cup his face to kiss him. It wasn’t the most romantic or perfect start to what their relationship would eventually become down the line, but it was their beginning and that’s what made it special when they took the time to look back on it with awkward but fond memories.


End file.
